The battle continues!
by RozuRyuTsuki
Summary: Naraku has come to clame what he sees as his! will Seshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kaguya and Rose manage to defeat him once and for all this time?


((I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did TT^TT , just play my own OC ))

NarakuKamiHanyou: :the sky, once bright and clear now looms in darkness as dark clouds hover in the air. hordes upon hordes of youkai rain down from the black-purple clouds as well as millions of saimyousho. Narkau, encased in his barrier looks at the village where three people stood and stare at him as he laughs. today he will get his prize or die trying: "Ah...so you decided to fight me? Hmmmm...sounds exciting".

Kaguya: Kaguya looked up at him, amber eyes narrowed as her hand inched to the hilt of her katana. Gripping the hilt, she unsheathed the blade, the metal sliding against the saya causing a sharp metallic ringing to echo as she raises the blade. Her face remained expressionless as her feet automatically move into their stance, the rest of her body following suit. "We will end you...you will not be taking anyone with you Naraku..."

InuYashaOYSama: -InuYasha looked up and gave Naraku a glare as he gave a loud growl and would place his hand on the hilt of his sword, pulling out his Tessaiga and raising the blade up in front of him. "I have been waiting and waiting for you, Bastard. Prepare for your worse cause I will not stop until you are defeated.

RoseDragonMoon: *As she pulls her Katana from its sheath Rose would look up at Naraku, a cold look in her eyes as she lowers herself a little finds her center. gripping the hilt tightly she narrows her eyes ready for the fight about to come* I told you once Naraku... I will not be your mate...

NarakuKamiHanyou: :a cold steel gleam passes through his calm features as he chuckles. his horde pouring out more and more as they go towards the group with vengeance. "so says you have to be my mate to bear me hatchlings?" :with a flick of his wrist the horde dives for an all out attack on the group: "I just want your body".

Kaguya: With a savage growl, the mirror in her armor slid out and rose to float in front of her. As her anger increased, so did the glowing of her blade. Raising Mabushiihime, she gave a sharp flick of her wrist, causing the metal to sing as it cut through the air. As it did so, a bright light arched from the blade towards a part of the oncoming hoard as she called back. "Yasha! Keep an eye on Rose! Keep her safe!"

InuYashaOYSama: -With a glare, he quickly jumped in front of Rose, keeping his eye on Naraku as he put his and back up to Rose. "Rose, try to keep your distance." He kept his sword secured in his right hand as he stood in front of her, glaring up at Naraku-

RoseDragonMon: I'm not… glass!* she growls as she flairs her youki. Using her Katina's blade to slice her palm. Punching into the ground she yells out *Kaika Kouki! * sending thorn covered vines up through the ground towards the hoards of demons that where making their way to them*

Guest_lSesshoumaruSamal: -Feeling the changes of yokai within the area as he passed, Sesshoumaru would come to a stop, his eyes flickering to the area surrounding him. His stench was in the air, that vile half-breed Naraku was around. . and from the yokai around, he was fighting. Dashing off his right foot he would take off in the direction of the fight, his golden orbs hard, concentrating on minor details that the forest gave as his form passed by in a mass blur. It would take him a few minutes to reach the location and as he was close enough he stopped his dash and calmly and with deliberate steps would approach the group as Rose sounded out with a "Kaika Kouki!" his gaze however would be locked on Naraku and with swift movements he would release Tokijin from his obi, and setting himself for his attack-

NarakuKamiHanyou: The hanyou's eyes flicked over when he felt the tai's youkai. he shakes his head as he stares at the white clad figure: "So, you want to join in hm? Well, I won't rest until I get what I desire...at any cost" He sends another horde of youkai down towards the group as he disappears and reappears close to the women, especially the one they are guarding. "Might I add, Rose isn't my only target" :his eyes snatches towards Kaguya's frame as he licks his lips: "I will be the one to break you girl, you and Rose will be excellent carriers".

Kaguya: For an instant her eyes widened at his words. That was...certainly unexpected. So this was his plan? Hn. As if she would go quietly...he was indeed a fool to this so, and an even bigger fool to think that one such as she could easily be broken. Amber orbs narrow with contempt as she looks up at Naraku, pale lips pulling back into a sneer, showing long, gracefully pointed pearly white canines as she hisses venomously, her blade rising to point at his chest. "I will not be broken...and I certainly will not go with you quietly. You will keep your vile hands off of me..."

InuYashaOYSama: -InuYasha looked at her with concern as she made her attack, but kept himself from stopping her. He tightened the grip to his weapon, and kept his eye on the enemy. His face widened when he saw his brother coming their way. He sighed with relieve, knowing that they needed all the help they could get. When more monsters came flying toward the group, he would jump up and slash them into pieces with his blade as they came. Many were destroyed in one swing. He stopped and glared back at Naraku. "You aren't getting your hands on Rose or Kaguya! You aren't getting your hands on nobody!" He swung his blade, letting the adamant shoot out, heading toward Naraku, and hopefully it will hit him-

RoseDragonMoon: * Rose growls at Naraku as she narrows her eyes. It was bad enough that he was after her, now he wanted her friend as well, spinning her katana over her head twice, the blade would glow a soft blue . Pointing the end of the blade toward Naraku she would call out* Kusabana Ken * pushing her youkai through the blade a rose would fly towards him, as the peddles fall away, each turns into daggers as they fly through the air towards him. Turning her attention back to the other demons, her claws would extend and thicken the tips glowing the same blue as her blade as her acid starts to drip from the tips. Slicing with both blade and claws into any that got to near her person*

Guest_lSesshoumaruSamal: -Sesshoumaru would watch as Rose drew her blade up and watching as the other youkai gained on their positions he would deal with Naraku first. As Rose spun her blade, Sesshoumaru would sense the change of her youkai and standing beside her he would give a slight nod as he holds Tokijin before him. Pushing his yokai into the blade and watching it surge to life with a reddish pink aura he would slash the air in one fatal movement, causing the yokai to leave his blade and charge forward towards Naraku. The official name for such an attack being "Kenatsu" however he need not utter a word to unleash its power. The attack itself would charge forward molding around Rose's own to amplify her attack, the once brilliant blue color turning more of a deep purple as his yokai charges out as if made of pure electricity. Seeing the attack on its way for Naraku he would turn his attention to the hoard of demons slashing in the air in the direction of the five closest ones he would swoop his blade into the air, sending a surge of yokai through the blade and watching as Kenatsu sparks out shooting towards the youkai and leaving no trace behind.-

NarakuKamiHanyou: :seeing the attack he moves out of the way but not before the attacks caused him damage to his armor, the strong attack from Sesshoumaru wiped his shoulder plate clear off his shoulder as well as a chunk of his shoulder as he evade the attacks. He flicks another horde towards them as he keep s his calm façade on his face. He just shrugs as he locks eyes on his first target as he sees a youkai sliding over the grass in a soundless crawl as it grips Rose's leg, attempting to drag her into the tree line of the forest and into hiding. His red eyes scanning for his other victim as he then unleashes numerous of tentacles towards the small group with speed and deadly intent. "I always get what I want, even if it's only for a moment..". He sends several tentacles deep into the firm ground:.

Kaguya: She knew immediately what he was doing. She saw him start for Rose and knew it was only a matter of time before she was next. Her free clawed hand rose, contorting almost into a gesture of prayer as she chanted softly under breath, her amber eyes glowing with a wicked light. The mirror in front of her began to glow softly, the normally blank glass now almost seeming to come to life as her form seemed to blur at the edges. As the mirror flashed, her form split into four Kaguya's. Having seen the attacks of both Maru and Rose at least hit Naraku, one Kaguya launched forward with a growl to hack at the vine going after Rose with her sword.

InuYashaOYSama: -He watched Rose attack with concern, hoping she would not get hurt or caught. He then had his attention on Sesshoumaru, and watched him intently as he kept his grasp on his sword, and kept himself from attacking until he knew it was the right time. As more youkai attacked, he had no hesitation to slice them into bits as they kept going. He growled in annoyance, for he wanted to get to Naraku instead of wasting his time on a bunch of weak monsters. When he suddenly saw Rose getting grasped, he quickly ran toward her, shouting "Rose!", and quickly ran toward her, relieve that Kaguya had set her free and sighed. "Are you alright?"

RoseDragonMoon: * she growls loudly, kicking away what was left of the youkie that had attempted to drag her off. * I'm fine ! * she glairs looking at Naraku* better luck next time Hanyou… *turning her attention back towards the tentacles that where coming at them, Rose jumps and lands on one of her own vines, seeing as he wanted to play with tentacles so damn bad, she calls what was left of her own vines together directing them towards Naraku in the hopes that they would manage to twist around the basterd*

Guest_lSesshoumaruSamal: -Sesshoumaru would glare at the hanyou that dared to share his blood coldly, watching as he went to attend to Rose and hacking away at the oncoming youkai as if savage. Swinging Tokijin in the air and slicing through it with pristine accuracy he would send another charge of "Kenatsu" whistling through the air and taking down another hoard of lower youkai that had become too close to his liking. He had seen the youkai grab Rose's ankle but he knew that she could hold her own with ease; he was not going to lose his focus because of a trivial trick that Naraku decided to pull. InuYasha however seemed to do just that, and in return fueled Sesshoumaru's annoyance with the hanyou.- "InuYasha. . . Are you that simpleminded. . . You have Father's sword and yet you still hack away at these youkai like the cur you are. . . Tch. Use "Kaze no Kizu" and lets be done with this foolishness." –Swinging his blade once more into the air he would cut down five more youkai as the began gaining speeds-

NarakuKamiHanyou: :laughing out loud he would shakes his head as he stares, retracting all of his tentacles towards his body: " You all are fools. You cut away at something that can only re-grow...you all forgotten something though..." as if on cue the tentacles that was still underground, cut, re-grow with great speed as they wrap themselves around Kaguya, hoisting her up into the darkened sky where the vile hanyou floats as he stretches out his hand in attempt to claim his prize: "I can do things that 'he' couldn't, so let's end this with...a .. dance" the dark chuckle sounding deep in his chest as his eye grew darker with great lust. "Since Rose is a hard catch...you would suffice for now".

Kaguya: Kaguya's eyes widened in horror as Naraku's tentacles surrounded her small frame and hoisted her into the air. That had been a grave miscalculation on her part. She had thought he would try and impale them from the ground, but instead it would seem his tentacles had a different plan in mind. Her fair face otherwise would appear completely calm as she took her sword and claws to the tentacles, attempting to hack her way out of the situation as she shot Naraku a murderous glare, her youki rising at it visibly shimmered around her form, radiating a great amount of heat. As her lips parted, she snarled angrily. "I...said...keep your.../vile/ hands...off...of...me!"

InuYashaOYSama: -InuYasha nodded to Rose and watched her cautiously as she made her way toward Naraku. He then ran full speed ahead, breaking through all the demons coming forward, and finally made his way toward Naraku, then using his bade to slice the moving tentacles. "You won't win Naraku!" -He then turned his attention to his brother, the glare still on his face. "I was just getting to that!" He stood with his sword, seeing the demonic winds collide, then he slowly brought his blade back, and swung it forward. "Kaze no Kizu!" he exclaimed as the energy and power came out, hitting the youkais, killing them all. He then eyed Naraku and stepped up to him, his hands gripping this weapon tightly and let out a growl, seeing now that Naraku had his grasp on Kaguya. "You bastard."

RoseDragonMoon: *Rose growls loudly as she runs towards Kaguya, the acid from her claws running down the blade as she moves knowing the risk she was running in doing such. Flaring her own youki as she jumps into the air to keep her up , she slices through the air into the tactical holding her friend to free her. Dropping back to the ground she looks up at Naraku, keeping her eyes on him as she forms a plan* Kaguya… have your mirror ready… I have an idea.. Your mirror and my Kusabana Ken….* she smiles a little darting her eyes to Kaguya, seeing if she understood what her plan was*

Guest_lSesshoumaruSamal: -Sesshoumaru would watch Kaguya as Rose brought her back down from the half-breed's grasp, and taking a step forward he provide them with time seeing as though he did not quite see Rose's plan as of yet. He would keep Naraku busy since they would need time to put her plan into action. Walking past them without a second glance Sesshoumaru would dash off his right foot and take to the air, Mokomoko billowing out behind him as he makes his way towards Naraku. Batting away the tentacles with Tokijin, Sesshoumaru would only slice through the ones that proved to be more persistent, not wishing to spread anymore of that vile miasma when it was not necessary. Stopping his approach about five feet from Naraku his eyes would narrow and without a second thought or choosing to speak out to the unworthy being he would lift his Tokijin before him, pushing his purest form of yokai into the blade and condense his power into this one attack. Watching Tokijin surge back to life with a reddish pink aura he would slash the air in one swift movement, causing the yokai to leave his blade and charge forward towards Naraku in a static charge before a beam of pure reddish pink aura would expand from his blade and towards Naraku's form.-

NarakuKamiHanyou: The Tai's attack hit him square through his abdomen. A low hiss sounded as he glares ice towards the Tai. "Too late. I have done part of what I needed." he turns towards Kaguya with a sly smirk on his face. "No it's not the youkai I planted in Rose...this one is..." he left them to find out as his horde continues to ravage around and through the little group. His barrier returning as he develops a cloud of miasma under his boot clad feet. He attempt to cover the hole with his right hand as continues to glare at the Tai. "I am not done or have begun with 'you'...dog".

Kaguya: "..." As she caught onto Rose's idea, she raised her hands, the mirror following their movements like a puppet following the puppeteers gestures. The mirror began to glow, the glass almost seeming to disappear as it ramped itself up for what Rose had in mind. Though her eyes widened in shock, not quite knowing what Naraku meant by his words, her lips moved quickly with the chant she spoke. Never once did she falter as she continued the chant, ready for Rose to do what she needed. "R-rose...hurry. I am not sure how long it will hold up...or how much my mirror can take..."

InuYashaOYSama: -InuYasha looked at Kaguya with concern, and struggled to just leave her. But wanting to protect Rose, He felt his on heart racing, and his eyes went into a huge glare, his pure hatred toward Naraku increasing. He was sure that Sesshoumaru would be fine on his own.-

RoseDragonMoon: *she nods as she lift her hand, palm towards Naraku* Taiyou Hiramaki!* a bright flash of light intended to blind him for a moment as she quickly turns to Kaguya and her mirror, her palm out yelling out* Kusabana Ken! * aiming it right into the mirror, knowing that it would enhance the attack before shooting it back out. Watching the mirror flash, Rose drops to the ground and roles to the side to get back on her feet as the attack was bounced back heading straight for Naraku. A little smirk rests on her lips as she narrows her eyes at the Hanyou*

Guest_lSesshoumaruSamal: -As Rose called out "Taiyou Hiramaki," Sesshoumaru would lift up his arm and still keeping his firm grip on Tokijin would cover his eyes from the brilliant flash of pure light, his eyes shutting tightly. Even though he closed his eyes however, the flash of light would momentarily daze him before his arm was able to completely cover him. With a low growl rumbling in his chest and emitting from his lips he would keep his other senses on guard since his only arm was busy covering his eyes at that point. And as the words "Kusabana Ken!" left Rose's lips once more Sesshoumaru would feel the attack since he could not see it, sensing the yokai charge towards Naraku, he would dash back, not needing his sight to do so he would move back from the Rose's attack range knowing that he would charge after it hit and or missed.-

NarakuKamiHanyou: :The attack took away his right leg and part of his side as he roared loudly in anger: "BITCH!" :The anger irrupted into a million horde of youkai as he charges straight on towards he women in blinding speed, he was planning on departing but he had other ideas. 'DIE!"

Kaguya: As the Kusabana Ken neared her, the mirror flared up with light, the frame trembling and rocking in her hands as she struggled to keep a hold of it. She continued to chant, though her voice grew louder, the speed of her words causing them to tumble past her lips almost incoherently as she shouted the incantation. In a swirl of wind the attack was swallowed up by the glass. Like the warning before a storm, a loud rumble emitted from the trinket, the object starting to shake violently. Her brow creased heavily almost as if she herself were put under a heavy strain, her jaw clenching as she gritted her teeth. With a loud cry, she brandished her mirror in Naraku's direction, watching in horror as her approached her. As the last word of her chant left her lips, the doubled attack combined with her own power shot out from the glass towards Naraku, the power slicing through the air with a loud shriek~

InuYashaOYSama: -InuYasha gasped once before running up full speed with his blade, jumping up ahead of Rose to attack Naraku so she wouldn't get hit. Although when he saw Kaguya's attempt to get him, he quickly jumped back, and stuck his blade deep in the ground before going for Rose. Not thinking he would had enough time to pick her up gently and take her to safely, instead he quickly grabbed her with his arms and jumped out of the way. As he was in the air, he quickly turned over his back with Rose in his arms so instead of her hitting the ground, he would hit it himself, not wanting to risk her getting hurt. He landed many feet ahead on his back with Rose safely in his arms-

RoseDragonMon: * she grins a moment before Yasha grabbed a hold of her, growling loudly at him. As soon as her feet where on the ground she forms her Hasu Shi-Rudo, a bright light covering her form in the shape of a lotus before zipping back accost the field to Kaguya's side. Taking the chance of getting hurt in the process, she puts an arm around her friend, baring her fangs at Naraku* hold tight yet woman! and close your eyes… * not waiting to make sure she fallowed the order, as soon as the mirror was done flinging the attack she would call out for her Hasu Shi-Rudo once more, taking Kaguya with her this time as they seem to vanish from sight only to re-appear back where Yasha had placed her in the first place.*

Guest_lSesshoumaruSamal: -Sesshoumaru finding he could remove his arm from his eyes would watch the commotion from above. As Naraku pointlessly yelled out in apparent anger, creating another hoard of youkai in the process, Sesshoumaru's eyes would narrow taking in the vile hanyou's next movement. And seeing him charge Kaguya his eyes would widen ever so slightly, however he would stop in mid dash as he spotted Kaguya's attack aimed towards Naraku's approaching form. Finding his chance when Kaguya was taken from the area by Rose, Sesshoumaru would dash down to where Kaguya had stood, placing himself in Naraku's direct path. – "You will not escape. . ." –A small malicious smirk would tug at the corner of his lips as he lifted Tokijin in the air and channeling his anger he charges his yokai into Tokijin causing a brilliant blue light to form as he then releases as massive amount of yokai. Taking the form of light blue glowing blue arcs of lightning he would call out "Sōryūha!"

NarakuKamiHanyou: Light...all there was ,was light in front of the vile hanyou's face as he suddenly felt searing heat engulfs his body. A scream echoes through the darkened skies. Soon miasma would surround the blinding, searing light as it slowly dies down. his body looked like a train wreck. his armor in shambles, tatters and tears. his body looked it was bitten into. he was smoldering as he grits his teeth. the fury in his eyes spoke of an nonverbal promise. he then smirks as he remembers what he had done when he captured Kaguya, even though it was for a moment "No matter...I will be back...:with a flick of his wrist he sends the horde back into the he dark could: I will get what I want...I don't care who is in my way... " he erects his barrier, the reddish orb surrounding him as the miasma thickens and creating a tornado, carrying the injured hanyou towards where he originally hides. his voice echo's through the air as he escapes: :Chuckles: " no one is safe from meee".

Kaguya: ...

Guest_lSesshoumaruSamal: -glares watching the area in which he vanished.-

RoDragonMoon: grrrrrse

InuYashaOYSama Whisper: After Rose had left to help Kaguya out, InuYasha sat up slowly, only to feel his blood rushing through his body. he tried to stand as he dug his knees into the ground, now realizing that he had left his sword some where ahead when he rescued Rose. He gave a soft growl as his eyes slowly started to turn red, but realizing what was happening, he tried to fight back, as the color in his eyes kept going back in forth from red to white. He then was able to get a look at his sword, then at Naraku. InuYasha slowly stood, making his way, although it took some time, toward his sword. He slowly reached out his arm and placed his hand onto the hilt of it. His body shook some as he tried to calm himself, then he took his weapon , having it back in his arms now, and eyed up at Naraku as he left. "Naraku.. Damn you..!"


End file.
